The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical global positioning device or system (GPS) is designed to provide the user with spacial coordinates which can then be superimposed on a map of the location where the GPS device is located. Such GPS devices can be combined with memory features to provide the user a history of the locations that the GPS has been. In effect, the combined device tracks or measures along with temporal data the location of the GPS over a certain period of time to provide such data as time elapse, distance traveled, etc.
When applying the concepts of a GPS tracking system to the sport of open water swimming or triathlon competitions, the device performs in water in a similar manner as it performs on land. However, a hint to its shortcomings is revealed once the user reviews the stored data by way of a tracking map. Whereas on land, a runner has the benefit of a road, track, or trail to keep from veering off course, a swimmer in the open water has no such luxury. Therefore, one of less obvious challenges of open water swimming is maintaining a consistent heading on an established course. For example, a swimming pool provides lane lines, turn targets, and swimming lines to help swimmers maintain a straight line of travel. However, when swimming in the open water there are no markings underwater or otherwise that the swimmer can use to maintain a straight heading on the course. The current method for a swimmer to maintain position on the course is to break stroke, lift their head out of the water, and search for the buoy or course markers. In rough waters, this method can take even longer to perform if the swimmer has to wait for a wave to lift them high enough to see the reference markers. This method results in an inefficient swim that is 10% to 20% longer in distance than the actual distance of the course.
While current GPS based devices achieve their intended purposes there is a need for a new GPS based device that allows the user to follow a prepared course that requires less effort on the part of the user.